


To Hold and Keep

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Canon Compliant, Drama, Durin Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Loss, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hugs, Loss, Regret, Reunions, Spiritual, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, Tragedy, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Fili is not going to let go. Bookverse, Battle of the Five Armies movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold and Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/gifts), [Daughter_of_the_Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Don't let go… After holding back (the giants, the goblins and Azog) or being pushed back (having escaped Mirkwood, finally reaching the mountain), this time: _do not let go._

It is painful to breathe, to move, the world is spinning, and he is spitting up blood, but Fili crawls until he at last reaches Thorin. He is still and silent, broken, gone. The prince coughs, tears blurring his vision. He did too little, too late, for his uncle, again.

A broken sob escapes the blond-haired dwarf as he struggles to drape himself over Thorin, wrapping his arm around his king. Shakily Fili reaches out with his other hand to grasp Kili's lifeless one, his brother lying beside their uncle.

"Thorin," Fili rasps resting his head on the dwarf's chest.

Regrets swirl in him: not doing enough, so often hesitating, opportunities slipping by, failing.

All he can do now, will do, is not let go.

Fili tightens his grasp on Thorin and Kili. _Hold on_. The world grows far off, dark around him. _Do not let go._

~~~ 

_Fili…Fili…Fili…_

He squeezes his eyes shut more tightly, shakes his head.

"Nephew."

He gasps at the well-known voice, so close, so real, the sudden feel of being held. It _cannot_ be!

Slowly, fearfully he opens his eyes to brightness, wounds and pains no more, Thorin holding him close in a fierce embrace and Kili pressed against his back. And Fili laughs at being reunited with his family, then cries when his uncle hugs him for a long time.

This is what he's wished for.

THE END


End file.
